bloodplusanimefandomcom-20200213-history
Min
|kanji = ミン |image = Min0-1-.jpg |debut = Episode 08 |age = 16+ |gender = Female |race = Human |faction = |occupation= Student |status = Alive |cstat = Minor Character |family = |height = |jvoice = Mai Kadowaki |evoice = Lara Jill Miller |appearance= Blood+ Anime Blood+ Light Novel}} Min is Saya's roommate, classmate and best friend in Vietnam. Appearance Min is a pretty teenage girl of 16 with glasses and chocolate brown hair and rich deep brown eyes she combs her hair neatly and tucks her bangs behind her ears and holds them with red bobby pins to stay in place. min's attire when she is first shown is a lilac Ao Dai with a small diamond shaped hole in front of her chest and a high collar with purple shoes and white pants. at the ball she wears a frilly yellow gown that slips of her shoulders and a blue ribbon around her waist furthermore she wears a blue ribbon choker with a dangling gold medallion around her neck and dangling gold earrings and blue pumps furthermore with this outfit she clips her hair up with a blue clip and she wears pink lipstick with this outfit as well and long white opera gloves. Personality She has a very welcoming and an interest in knowing about the Phantom. She was very attracted to Hagi when he joins the school as a gardener because she thought that he was the Phantom. Min was willing to look past all of his faults and let him do whatever he wanted if he was the Phantom because of his looks. She's the only one who was happy for Saya when she received a blue rose from the Phantom among all the other girls who were jealous, proving herself to be a true friend to Saya. Even when Saya began acting strange, Min tried to help her as best she could and cheer her up. Plot Overview When Saya was admitted to the Lycee de Cinq Fleches girls' boarding school in Vietnam as a student, her dorm roommate Min becomes the only one close to her. She defends her in occasions where other girls taunts and teases Saya because she got a blue rose from the Phantom. Min even lent Saya a dress for the ball so she would have a chance to meet him. She was incredibly surprised and slightly frightened when she saw her friend covered in blood and the dress she lent to Saya covered in slash marks. After seeing Saya's fresh wounds heal in moments and her glowing red eyes Min was left speechless, and could only watch as Saya left in a car to pursue the truck that had taken away the shipping container. As the car drove away Saya felt incredibly sorry for having to leave Min without explaining anything, ruining her dress, and not saying goodbye to her. However it seems that even after what she saw Min was not afraid of Saya, but was sad to see her go so suddenly and without knowing why. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Anime Characters